


Mean to be

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspiration, Light Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: It wasn’t meant to be like this, to hurt like this...





	Mean to be

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me when I was heading to sleep, I was like if I don't write it I'll forget it, so here we are, hope you can enjoy it

 

_It wasn’t meant to be like this, to hurt like this_

_It was meant to be that you were with me this time_

_But instead you left_

_You left me standing there, crying_

_You said “Sorry, I can’t do it anymore”_

_Because I can’t give you what you want_

_I couldn’t give you what you need_

_It just wasn’t meant to be_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as @lizzy29792.


End file.
